nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amegakure Gate Rp 6-15-13/ Yet another fight with Tadashi.
Participants Kagato, TadashiUzumaki, IYahikoI Trouble starts for Tadashi lYahikol: ~ Picks up the scruany kid by the scruff of his shirt colar, glaring at him with a dull expression.~...Tell me-... Do you like water? TadashiUzumaki: -kicks her in the stomache and runs to his dad- lYahikol: OMPH! ~ Clutched her stomach as she leand forward and twitched.~ BABY KILLER! Kagato: hmmm now taht wasn't very nice son -Pats him on the head- I think you should do it again. TadashiUzumaki : -runs back and huggles Yahi's leg- lYahikol: ~ Pointed her blade at him.~ OFF. >_>; TadashiUzumaki: -stays attached- lYahikol: ~ Poked his forehead with the tip of her blade, gently pushing.~ Oii.. Get off kid... TadashiUzumaki: -the blade his touching his headband plate so he dosen't feel anything but pressure and hangs on still- lYahikol: ~PUSH~ I SAID OFF!... What's wrong with this child!! ~ Shakes leg.~ TadashiUzumaki: -hangs on for dear life- lYahikol: ~ Flails and spins around.~ GET OFFF!!! TadashiUzumaki: -flops around on her leg like a leach- lYahikol: ~ She'd remove her sword and point it at his neck with a lurid, blank expression, the pupils in her eyes seeming to go blank.~ Kagato: -shakes his head- That's my boy TadashiUzumaki: -stares at her with his sharingan activated and grabs the blade with his bare hand- lYahikol: ~ She'd allow him to grip her blade, though with her other blade drawn she'd sheepishly bring it up and attempt to flip it atound slam the hilt side into the side of his temple.~... TadashiUzumaki: -gets hit in the side of the head and falls down slicing his hand on the gripped blade- lYahikol: ~ she'd grunt and pull the blade back, sense she's evil and all she'd tuck her right foot under his body, simply scooting it under before she'd viciously lift up, kicking him to his father.~ TadashiUzumakiTadashiUzumaki : -As she throws him in the air he rotates quickly and grabs the tip of her boot with his good hand. Holding onto her boot he'd slam into the ground.- lYahikol: ~ She'd grunt as he gripped her boot and once he was slammed down intot he ground she'd simply let out a deep sigh and turn around, flop down and park her happy ass on top of him as she sat, crossing her legs with a dull expression.~ TadashiUzumaki: -As she does so he would keep his grip on her boot and make an "Ooohfff" when she flops on top of him.- lYahikol: ~Literaly she would cause no harm to the boy but simply lift her rear and slam her butt back down on top of him, once again sitting as she took a glance at her blade and blink.~"....Fucking kids." TadashiUzumaki: -Reaches up and wipes the blood from his hand on the side of her leg.- lYahikol: ~ She'd glance down as he did so, simply lifting her right blade upwards once more, but also doing the same as before, flipping it around so she can whack him upside the head with the hilt of her blade, putting the kid to shame.~"...Seriously? ...Quit your shit kid." TadashiUzumaki: -His hand would shoot up and stop side of the blade in it's path. Panting hard he would say. "I...I never give up..." His eyes would squint with pain as he had used the bad hand to block the side of the blade.- Kagato: --With his eyes Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a Red Rinnegan in his Right set on his son watching the two go back and forth he slide his feet a crossed the dampened wood of the bridge, planting them firmly once more. His eyes seem to gleam in the light of the setting sun as he shoots a look from his son then to Yahiko then once again back to his son. His lips part directing his words to his son- Well are you going to be ok or do you need some help? –Kagato thought to his self, He didn’t want to hinder his son in anyway but he wouldn’t stand by either and let him get hurt- lYahikol: ~she'd simply chuckle, obviously not being serious with the boy as she lifted her rear once again, thus flopping it back down onto his small frame before, taking her other blade she had and simply use the hilt of that to attempt to whack the boy upside the head.~ TadashiUzumaki: -Tadashi would hear his dad's words and the only way he would respond was to give him a big thumbs up. Right after he did this he would see the hilt of the blade comming at him from the side. As if he had done this before his good hand would fly toward the hilt and his fingers would wrap around. Gripping it tight he would twist it to the left and try to yank it out of her hands in one quick motion.- Kagato: -He simply nods to his son as he gives him the thumbs up. Kagato took a few steps back and continued to watch the two closely to make sure thing didn’t get to out of hand- lYahikol: ~ Yahiko's playful/annoyed expression never faltered-.. that is until she watched the boy grip his other hand; his good hand, onto the other hilt of her blade, her brows would instantly furrow, it's seemed as though things have taken a turn for the worst, in fact even the boy's father was now getting involved. ...Great, where's Kishi when you need him? Being the woman she was and not to mention be chaotic neutral she would hold back, neither would she mind taking a young boy's life if she felt it necessary in her own opinions. Grunt she'd simply allow the boy to twist the left katana out from her palm and tighten grasp, by this time she was growing a strong feel of detest and anger towards the young lad. Once the boy now had the blade within his grasp she'd slowly stand him and take two steps back, the blood-stained blade that was held in her right hand would simply be twirled in a spinning-like motion at her side with a simply flick of her wrist as she glance towards the boy. Her head would tilt slightly to the side with a devious grin forming, her brows would arch as she chuckled."..My-...MY! Aren't you a feisty little one!... No matter-.. I'll let you play with my weapon you have. In fact I'll even let you have it if-.. You survive. " She spoke to him, her change in personality seemed to be noticeable for those who payed attention to how she was acting before. Slowly she'd sway from left to right mockingly at the boy, chuckling, lifting her right arm that held her Katana firmly gripped into her palm and pointed it outwards towards him in a challenge."...Come now, you may get the first shot, be sure not to miss or it could be your downfall.."Yahiko spoke to the boy, if anything it'd be a trap because for one, she wouldn't dare to move from her spot, second she didn't feel like moving, third, she wanted to see what the boy was capable of in the first place. Still her expression never changed and she still stood firm in her posture, all there was to do now was just wait for him to falter and give in to her generous offer to be the first to make the first move. For his sake he'd better be trained enough to withstand her wrath or he could be yet another victim struck down by her blade with no regrets and just another useless life taken by her own lustful deeds to kill and gain nothing bit sheer pleasure and excitement out of it, perhaps it really is a match made in heaven for dear Kishi and Yahiko. Keep in mind: Sometimes Beauty kills!~ �� TadashiUzumaki: -Feeling the blade slip from her grasp and land into his, Tadashi would hold on tight as she stood up. Quickly he would roll back and onto his feet. Tadashi had never used a katana before and he was very unskilled in the area. However, he had no better tools in his pouch at the moment, so why not try it right? Standing tall he would grip the blade with two hands and take an offensive stance. Taking a few moments he would channel some chakra and gain a bit of rest and focus from doing so. As he comes to a close with this technique he would put the blade in his teeth and form the hand signs Ram -> Snake -> Tiger. Finishing with this he would complete the jutsu and a complete copy of himself holding the sword in his mouth would be formed right next to him. This clone was however not a shadow clone so it was intangeable, and could be told apart from the real him if someone was trained well in ninjutsu. Now that the clone is beside him they would both take the swords out of their mouths and run at Yahiko. The Clone would come up from the right and above her with the fake blade he was holding. The real Tadashi would come from the front and toward her legs with the real katana.- End Results: Tadashi ended up with a cut on his left hand and a katana from his opponent as she ran off after his first attack.